The Importance of Tenders
The Importance of Tenders is the second episode of the first season. Plot In a big yard near Raleigh, John, an old USRA 2-10-2 locomotive, is sitting in a siding and coughing. James, a younger 4-8-2 locomotive, backs past him towards his train, teasing him about his age. As he does, however, John's tender, a rather stern one named Elizabeth, reprimands him for being rude and James sheepishly apologizes. James continues backing down onto his train. His own tender, judgmental in his own way, is named Frank. He helps James back up in his own way, attaching to the cars precisely correctly. The train has to perform an air test and an inspection before it can leave, and, as James waits to depart, Harry, a 2-8-0 Consolidation locomotive, pulls into the yard with a work special. The two discuss the work Harry has been performing, which was repairing a section of track up the line that had been giving some issues in the last few days. Harry recommends James go slowly over that part of the track, and, as James leaves, he gets an order to that effect. Once on the line, James picks up speed, as his freight is time-sensitive and needs to be delivered quickly. Frank reminds him of the slow order they have gotten as they approach the section of track, but James and his driver are distracted by the timing of one of James's valves, which is slightly off. Frank is persistent, though, but, by the time James is reminded of the order, the part of the track affected is already upon them. Too late to slow down, James plows through the damaged track, causing it to buckle and groan. Luckily, James is able to get his train over the piece of track before any derailments are caused. Once past, James stops and his conductor walks back to inspect the track. When the conductor returns, he confirms that the section of track has been damaged extensively and has left warning flags up the line from it. James's driver decides to continue forward to the next signal tower and tell them what happened. Sheepishly, James rolls forward, with Frank reprimanding him for not listening. Once they arrive at the signal tower, James's driver informs the signalman what has occurred. James soon arrives at the end of his division, and is taken off the train to be refueled and returned back to Raleigh the next day. After receiving an inspection and being cleaned, James finds a spot in a shed along with two cheeky 4-6-0 Ten Wheelers, Lucky and Vito, who tease him for running too quickly when given a slow order. The other engine in the shed - Lennox - tells the two off, but James ignores the smaller engines and falls asleep. The next day, James is returning with his caboose - Harvey - who jokes with Frank. James passes by Harry, who has been forced to bring his work train back to the spot he had fixed earlier. James gives Harry a sheepish look, and Harry smiles, joking with James about the importance of listening to your tender. James agrees heartily as he returns to the yard. Category:Episodes Category:Season One